The Beginning
by AlfieAlfred23
Summary: Alfred has been attending the world academy for years and has always been made fun of. Arthur has just moved to the U.S. and he quickly befriends the American.
1. Chapter 1

Another day of school another day of hell. The blue-eyed blonde american boy pulled up his hood and started the walk to school. With the sound of My Chemical Romance blasting through his headphones, he couldn't hear the person coming up behind him. The Russian boy quickly caught up to him and pulled off the Americans boy hood and pushed the american boy up against the wall. "Long time no see, da?" The Russian said in a heavily accented voice while easily holding down the smaller american. "Your not going to try and leave me like you did last time,da? I enjoy our time together," Ivan pushed Alfred on the ground and delivered a few powerful kicks to Alfred's abdomen. "Filthy American," Ivan said as he walked away laughing, Alfred held his abdomen tightly waiting for the pain to pass. This happened almost every day, and he knew it would most likely happen again. He lied there a few more moments before getting up and continuing his walk to school.

Arthur had just moved to america from London when his father had gotten a new job and they were forced to move here. He had been on his way to school for his first day. While on his way he saw something that he probably shouldn't of. He had seen a humongous Russian beat up a smaller american boy. He had been too far away to hear what had been said, but he was sure it wasn't anything nice. Normally he would've tried to help, but he knew that he wouldn't of been much help. After a few minutes the kid got up and continued walking. Arthur decided to catch up to him and see if he was okay. He caught up rather quickly and hesitated a moment or two before tapping the boy on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred flinched when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder,hoping it wasn't another one of the students who managed to make his life a living hell. He turned around and saw someone who he didn't recognize. He pulled one of the headphones out of his ears,"What?"

Arthur wasn't quite sure what to say at first, "Uhm...I was just wondering if you were alright, I saw what happened...and today's my first day at world academy, i was wondering if you could show me around,"

Alfred was speechless for a moment, no one ever cared enough to ask him if he was okay, except for his twin brother Matthew.

"Yeah, i'm fine, and you don't want me to show you around," Alfred said turning around and walking off toward the school.

"Now you listen here, i'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me so rudely." Alfred sighed and turned around.

"Fine ill show you around and sorry for being rude,now come on, were going to be late," Alfred started walking toward the school again.

Arthur caught up to him,"By the way,my names Arthur Kirkland, and as i have already stated, today's my first day,"

"My names Alfred F. Jones, I'v gone to this school for a few years, and what classes do you have anyways?"

Arthur thought for a few moments trying to remember,"Algebra, American History, Physics, Psychology, and Gym,"

"We have 3 classes together, and all of those are fairly close, I'll show you where your homeroom is, then just meet me there afterwards and ill show you to your next class," Alfred said as they turned a corner and came up to the World Academy. Alfred quickened his pace and went to Arthur's homeroom,"I'll meet your right out here after class," Alfred made it too class and he took his seat in the back as class started, he slumped down in his and zoned out his surroundings as the class dragged on.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, the bell finally rang meaning first period was over. Alfred picked up everything and went to meet Arthur outside his classroom. He saw Arthur standing by the door looking around.

"Hey Arthur, come on, our next class is this way," Alfred started walking off toward there class. They got there and Alfred walked to the back and sat down. Arthur took the seat next to him.

People started coming in and as soon as the bell rang started teaching and the class ended after what seemed like a lifetime and the rest of the day dragged on slowly. After 5th period ended Alfred went to his locker and grapped everything for the homework that he knew he wouldnt end up doing. He tryed to leave as quickly as possible before Ivan saw him since his sides were now bruised from that morning. He had just turned the corner when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Your going to leave without saying goodbye?" Alfred stopped in his tracks and turned around and faced what he knew was going to happen. He saw Ivan standing there with his group of friends. "I saw you actually found soumeone dumb enough to actually spend time with you, after were done with you, you'll need him to help you get yourself to the hospital."

Alfred fell to the ground as he felt the bat Ivan was carrying make contact with his rib's. Ivan delivered a few more powerful blows to the smaller american.

"Where's your little boyfriend now?" Ivan and his friends left and they all delivered one last solid blow as they walked by.

Arthur saw Ivan and his friends come out from around the corner and he saw that Ivan was carrying a bat. He ran around the corner and saw Alfred laying unconscious on the ground and badly beat up. "Alfred!" Arthur screamed as he ran to his side. He checked to make sure Arthur was still breathing and had a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the steady but shallow beat of Alfred's heart. Arthur picked him up and walked to the hospital that was only about an block away.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred woke up a few hour's later and tried to remember what had happened and where he was. He looked around and quickly noticed he was in a hospital. He saw Arthur sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Alfred sat up and he was going to wake him up, but the sudden movement caused a sharp wave of pain directly to his side. He finally started to remember what had happened and remembered that Ivan had beat him up and then he blacked out.

Arthur must have found him and taken him to the hospital. He finally managed to prop himself up and he shook Arthur's shoulders to wake him up.

Arthur shot up and Alfred smiled. "Hey Arthur,"

"Your finnally awake, im so happy that your okay," Arthur said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What happened?"

"Ivan beat you up, i found you unconscious on the sidewalk, the doctor said mostly just cuts and bruises and you have 3 broken ribs,your mom and brother are both waiting outside,"

"Thank you for bringing me here, can you go get them please?"

"Of course," Arthur said getting up and leaving the room to go get Alfreds family. He came in a few minutes later with Alfreds mother and brother in tow.

"Alfred, your finnally awake!" Alfreds mom said with tears rolling down her face as she went over to her son and sat in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I feel fine mom," Alfred said propping himself up more.

"Hey Alfred," Matthew said slowly moving closer to the bed not tottally sure what to do.

"Hey Matt," Alfred said with a smile. "Im a little banged up, huh?" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah,you are,the doctor said your going to have to stay here at least overnight so they can make sure there arent any internal injuries," Matthew said sitting in the other chair next to Alfreds bed.

"Uhm..i need to go home, my mum is probaly wondering where i am,but ill see you tommorow Alfred,I hope you feel better,"

"Alright, ill see you tommorow Arthur, bye!" Alfred said waving to his friend as he left the room. "Hey mom, im kinda tired, i think im gonna take a nap again, okay? But i think you and matthew should go home, i dont want you guys stuck here overnight,"

"Well..okay sweetie, ill come back first thing in the morning though, i promise." she kissed her sons cheek and stood up. "Come on Matt,we'll come back in the morning,"

"Allright, feel better,Ill see you tommorow," Matthew stood up and waved to his sick brother and him and his mom left the hospital.

Alfred closed his eyes and slowly fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred woke up a few hours later and he heard people talking. "Huh? who's there?" Alfred said sitting up and he realized there was a doctor and a nurse in the room.

"Good Morning Alfred,your finally awake, you get to go home today,"

"Really? How soon?" Alfred asked hoping he could get out of the hospital soon.

"As soon as your mom finishes filling out the discharge paperwork, now, lets just hop you don't have to come back here anytime soon." the doctor said as he left the room.

The nurse walked over to Alfred's bed and took out Alfred's iv's. "Now, come on, its time for you to go home," the nurse said with a smile as she helped Alfred get up and walked him out of the room to where his mom was waiting along with Matthew.

"Oh sweetie, its so good to see you up and moving," she said smiling and hugging Alfred.

Alfred felt pain in his side as his mom hugged him but he ignored her and hugged her back tightly.

They all went home and Matthew helped Alfred up to his room since it was on the second floor of there two story house. "You feeling better Alfred?"

"Yeah, i'm feeling better than i was yesterday, but i think i'm gonna take another nap,okay?"

"Okay,ill check up on you later,eh." Matthew said and he turned off the light and shut the door as he left the room.

Alfred woke up a few hours later and he heard Matthews voice. "Alfred, Alfred! Arthur's here to see you,"

"What? okay, tell him he can come up," Alfred said sitting up, fixing his hair and putting on his glasses right as he saw Arthur open up the door.

"Hey Alfred, can i come in?" Arthur said slowly opening the door to Alfred's room.

"Yeah, come in." Alfred said sitting up and smiling as Arthur came into the room.

Arthur sat down next to Alfred on his bed and he had a bag with him,"I have something i want to give you,"

"What is it? What is it?" Alfred said sitting up, he loved getting presents and he couldn't wait to see what Arthur had brought him. He took the tissue paper out of the bag and saw a beat up green stuffed animal and he got it out of the bag and he still wasn't exactly sure as to what kind of animal it was.

"His name is flying mint bunny," I've had him since i was little...hes helped me through a lot...and I know its kind of dorky but i thought that he could help you get better..." Arthur said blushing and looking away.

Arthur hugged the stuffed green bunny tightly, "I love it, thank you Arthur, I have something i want to give you,"

"You don't have to give me anything Alfred,"

"But i want to," Alfred said picking up his favorite stuffed animal and handing it to Arthur. "His names Tony, I want you too have him,"

"Thank you Alfred..."Arthur said hugging the gray stuffed alien. "I love it, ill keep it forever, thank you," Arthur said hugging Alfred. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, i feel better, but these painkillers that the doctor gave me are making me tired, he said as he yawned.

"I can leave if your tired," Arthur offered.

"No, please...stay with me until i fall asleep,"

"okay...i will," Arthur promised.

Alfred smiled,"Thank you, he said as he lied back down and slowly fell back asleep.

Arthur waited until he was sure Alfred was asleep then he got up and turned off the light and closed the door,"Goodnight, Alfred." he smiled and he left with the gray alien in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! I dont have internet access and I had to wait till I could get a computer i could use. Thank You to all the people who read my story! I hope all you guys like it and you stay with me and finish reading it. Ill try to update as soon as i can. Please review! There what make me want to keep this story going and I love to hear what you guys think about this story. **

It was a week later and Alfred still wasnt in school, he had taken some time off to recover before going back to the place where everyone hated him. Arthur had stopped by a few times throughout the week to make sure the american boy was doing fine. From what Matthew had told him, Ivan and his friends had been expelled and had a possibiliy of going to juvy for attacking him. Alfred was happy that he didnt have to go to school and he was able to sleep in and not have to deal with everyone. He woke up toward noon and went downstairs to where his mom was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey mom, what'cha reading?" he asked sitting on the couch next to her and flipping on the tv.

"Im just reading one of my romance novels," she said setting down the book affter her marking her place with a bookmark. "How are you this morning, feeling any better?"

"Yeah, im feeling a little better, im gonna play call of duty for a few hours," he said getting up and turning on the xbox and starting the game.

His mom picked up her book and went to her room to read more in silence.

Arthur was at his locker and he grapped his and alfreds homework then rushed outside to where matthew was waiting so they could walk to his and alfreds house together. He found Matthew waiting outside with his boyfriend Gilbert. The albino Prussian had his arm around matthew and arthur waved to the two as he joined them and they started walking toward Alfreds house. They made it back to Alfreds and Matthews house and arthur found alfred playing his xbox and yelling at the screen.

Matthew and Gilbert went upstairs to Matthews room and Arthur sat on the couch next to alfred and pulled the Americans homework out of his bag,"Alfred, i brought you more homework, and some of it's do tommorow,"

" let me finish this game," he said doing just that and turning off the xbox. "Whats the point of staying home from school if i still have to do my homework," he said complaining as he picked up the stack of homework and standing up to go to his room.

The two went up to Alfreds room and alfred fell onto his bed and tossed the papers in a messy pile on the floor. "I dont want to do it..can i just take a nap instead?"

"You cant get behind on your homework you git, just do it, it wont take you very long,"

Alfred let out a long sigh and sat up and did picked up his homework. He picked up a pencil and started doing it, not really caring if the awnswers were right or wrong. He finished it in about 15 minutes and handed it back to Arthur. "There, i did it, happy now?"

"Yes, i told you it was easy," Arthur said putting the work in his bag so he could turn it in for him tommorow.

Arthur sat down next to Alfred on his bed. "Yeah, it was," Alfred said looking at the british boy who was sitting next to him.

Arthur looked over at him and looked into the americans blue eyes. The two sat there looking at each other for what seemed like an hour.

Alfred leaned over and pressed his lips against Arthurs.

Arthur was schocked and at first he wasnt really sure what to do. His eyes slowly slid shut as he gave in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alfreds neck and deepened the kiss. The stronger American pulled the British boy closer as his tounge slid into the others mouth. Arthur pulled back a moment later and turned away turning a bright shade of red.

"Uhmn...I need to get home...my moms probaly worrying where im at..."Arthur stood up and picked up his bag and went over to the door. "Bye Alfred...I'll see you later.." Arthur closed the door behind him as he left.

Alfred layed down and buried his face in his pillow. He couldnt believe he had just done that. What was he thinking? He rolled back over and looked up at his cieling he decided to just take a nap and he pulled the blanket up over himself then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
